The invention relates to radio telephones, in particular to radio telephones having user input means including a key with an associated legend for indicating the prevailing associated function thereof, and a processor responsive to actuation of the key to perform the respective associated functions.
Radio telephones have become complex technological devices, that can be off putting to users who are wary of technological advances. One of the concerns of designers of radio telephones is how to simplify the phone to comply with the needs of a basic user. The basic user wants to use to use the radio telephone in the same way as he or she would use a typical land line phone i.e. to make and receive calls with minimum effort. This needs to be accomplished without alienating the more advanced user who enjoys the abundant features available on many of today's radio telephones.
Telephones are already known which include a speed dialling function allowing the user to call a telephone number stored at a predetermined location in a special abbreviated dialling memory, using a minimum number of keystrokes. This enables simplified operation of the radio telephone which, for private users, who as a result of high tariffs, will typically use the phone to call relatively few numbers under a relatively restricted set of circumstances, can be useful.
Other commercially available radio telephones have a number of dedicated keys for so-called super-speed dialling. These dedicated keys can be programmed by the user for storing selected numbers which can then be dialled using only a single keystroke. In other words, pressing one of the dedicated super-speed dialling keys will initiate a call to the pre-programmed telephone number associated therewith.
Although super-speed dialling has the advantage that only a single key stroke is required to initiate a call, it has the disadvantage that special additional keys are required on the telephone keypad. This tends to make the keypad look more complicated and less user-friendly. Also the use of dedicated keys requires a larger keypad area, which is not compatible with smaller, more compact telephone handsets.